mind loss
by pinkteenforeverme
Summary: bella is in a carcrash with her mum and both phil and charlie she is the only surviver. can bella find out what happend. and what are these strange things happening to bella. this is my first story so please be nice. au set after new moon edward doenst come back and bella becomes good firneds with the wolfs. rated M for langage and lemmons ptfem
1. the begining

** AN- MY FIRST. :D. thanks to my readers i hope u enjoy the start of my first story. please review and leave me your thoughts on my first story/ this chapter has been updated.**

bella was turned a month befor her 19th birthday in 2000 and she was locked up in a pitch black room for the first 25 yeas of her vampire life. she has never had a humans blood exsept when turnining someone she had a coven a 100 years after she ecaped but after 50 years they seperated and havent seen eachother since shes been a vampire for almost 200 years.

alice pov

its been 11 months since we left and i have checked on bella since but edward doesnt know.

suddnly a vision comes to me. bella is on a clif and shes about to jump but she misses the jump and hits a rock half way down shes about to die when a vampire grabes her and startes to drink her blood suddenly her future goes black.

i head home and everyone can see somthings wrong.

" alice whats the matter darling" jaz asks as i walk strate up the stairs.

" im going to kill him" i say and jaz knows somthings happend " what happend alice. " he asks

" follow me and you will find out." i rage i push edwards door open and turn the light on. he lifts hs head and looks at me. he goes to put his head down and i say " no you dont edward you will fucking lissen to me and lissen good" he raise his head and looks at me.

" i just got a fucking vision and well havea look yourself." i think of the visoin and suddenly edward jurks.

" its not possible alice she cant be dead " he says

" well bloodly belive it shes dead edward becasue of you i have lost my sister" i shout and suddnly jaz grabes me from behind " shhh carm down" he wispers and i turn and dysob into him.

" alice is this true" carlise asks

" yes she got killed by a vampire when she had just jumped off a cliff shes gone her future went black shes gone carlise for good" i wisper

esme crys out and calise sooths her emmit looks about to cry but edward looks as if hes been stabed and had his heart riped out. i walk over and nealing donw hug him he crys " my bella my beautifull angle" he sobes over and over again. i should have known this would changed our lives forever.

197 years later

im living with jaz by our selves now all of us have split up we meet up sometimes but truthfull our family broken edward lockes himself in his small flat in silence for months and the only way we can get him to feed is to take a live animal to him so every 3 weeks one of the family take him food. me and jaz head home after a long day and as i sit down on the sofa

it comes the vison that will bring our lives back together.

**AN - hay so i had to edit this chapter but dont worry im adding on my new chapter next. a bit about me is i live in norwich england and im studying health and social care level 3 b-tec subsitary deplomia. i have been reading twilight fan fics since 2010 but only started writeing on hear recently this is my first story. i have thousends of ideas and yet am slightly worried about posting them. my best friends MM presuaded me to post this chapter and well i finaly did. fan fic is sort of my second life. i love reading and writing so if i get a good audence and bost of confedence from this story i may just add up some of my other storys. ok speek soon pinkteenforeverme.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AU- hay everyone. i am so happy to have readers for this fic im sorry for not posting sooner rl has been getting in the way what with corsework and stuff. ok this is my second chapter of mindloss. not the best title but it works. oh i forgot to do this last time**

**disclamer- the charecters are not my own. they belong to the amazing stephanie m a tallented auther who has griped thousends with her words. i just get to play with them and make them live out my fantasys. **

**please feel free to leave me a review and i shall reply. my first reviewer will get a mention in the next chapter. and on my page. so please get reviewing. ok enough rambiling please read xXx pinkteenforeverme xXx**

* * *

bella swan 2001

its been a year since i was turned i ownly know buy counting the hours but all i can think is i wish i had some light i get a wolf brought to me every 2 months and its horrible im left in teh dark alone and unable to see.

* * *

2010

10 years its been ten years since i see the sun i miss the sun its carming and warming rays on my face and shining off his body. the heat and the icepoles to cool me down. i locked my self in my head for months after he left but when i finaly return to the world fate plays his hand im locked up on my own ith only

my thoughts for complany i worry somtimes that im going mad its likely as i see strange things in the dark around me.

* * *

2025

25 years is a long time longer than how long i was human for its shocking how long it feels im starting to wish i could die. suddnly heat reaches me creeping under the door the door is thrown open and a vampire is stood there looking at me the light hurts my eyes and i shread away form the glare. he helps me up and says " come with me i can get you out " i follow him and we escape.

" im tommy i heard about a locked up new born vamp through the grapevine and i desided i would coem and free you. im glade i did as from what i have heard they where going to sell you to the sex trade." i nod

" whats your name" he asks

" um i cant remember " i lie

" ok then make one up. it will give you a new begining." he says

i think then says " storm." he smile " perfect right i need to clue you in 1 your a vampire. 2 the rule never exspose yourself and 3 we dont die in sunlight.." i stop him

" i know i knew before i was changed you see i became friends with a vampire coven and i stuck apon there secret but they spared me and then i was changed. i know about the voltory and about nomades and small famillys." i say he smiles

" thats good it means you will be safe, just stay away form humans when yoru not hungery" i smile

" i want to drink only animal blood it will stop me form taking a human life."

" do you know the cullens " he asks

" i did why " he smile

" they and the danalys are the only veggie vampes and its suprising a new vamp knows animals suvice so it makes sence you know them." i nod and he says

" i can take you to them if you want" i nod but just then a group of vampires come flying into the clearing and i see him wisper run so i do i fly off and i know hes dead.

* * *

**ok so what did you think any good i want to hear your thoughts. love ya pinkteenforeverme xXx **


	3. Chapter 3

AU- hay guys so this is my next chapter of mind loss hope you enjoy please drop me a reviw love ya xXx pinkteenforeverme xXx

bella swan 2001

its been a year since i was turned i ownly know buy counting the hours but all i can think is i wish i had some light i get a wolf brought to me every 2 months and its horrible im left in teh dark alone and unable to see.

2010

10 years its been ten years since i see the sun i miss the sun its carming and warming rays on my face and shining off his body. the heat and the icepoles to cool me down. i locked my self in my head for months after he left but when i finaly return to the world fate plays his hand im locked up on my own ith only my thoughts for complany i worry somtimes that im going mad its likely as i see strange things in the dark around me.

2025

25 years is a long time longer than how long i was human for its shocking how long it feels im starting to wish i could die. suddnly heat reaches me creeping under the door the door is thrown open and a vampire is stood there looking at me the light hurts my eyes and i shread away form the glare. he helps me up and says " come with me i can get you out " i follow him and we escape.

" im tommy i heard about a locked up new born vamp through the grapevine and i desided i would coem and free you. im glade i did as from what i have heard they where going to sell you to the sex trade." i nod

" whats your name" he asks

" um i cant remember " i lie

" ok then make one up. it will give you a new begining." he says

i think then says " storm." he smile " perfect right i need to clue you in 1 your a vampire. 2 the rule never exspose yourself and 3 we dont die in sunlight.." i stop him

" i know i knew before i was changed you see i became friends with a vampire coven and i stuck apon there secret but they spared me and then i was changed. i know about the voltory and about nomades and small famillys." i say he smiles

" thats good it means you will be safe, just stay away form humans when yoru not hungery" i smile

" i want to drink only animal blood it will stop me form taking a human life."

" do you know the cullens " he asks

" i did why " he smile

" they and the danalys are the only veggie vampes and its suprising a new vamp knows animals suvice so it makes sence you know them." i nod and he says

" i can take you to them if you want" i nod but just then a group of vampires come flying into the clearing and i see him wisper run so i do i fly off and i know hes dead...

AU- running for cover... dont freak i will update soon hope you enjoyed review. xXx pinkteenforeverme xXx


	4. Chapter 4

**Au- hay guys hope your enjoying this story. please drop me a review or pm i will reply. oh just a well known fact stephanie meyer owns twilight shes just a star and lets me play with her amazing charecters. love her to bits. anyway see you at the bottem...**

175 years later.

i turn the tv on and make a cup of tea and sit and watch the tv while pretending to wake up. then i head to the shower down the hall that i share with my 2 flat mates and i jump in. i finish quickly and head into the kitchen.

" hay storm hungry" asks rachelle Shane

" no thanks i will grabe food out." i say adn head to my room i quickly apply my makeup and then check my hair extensions are still in place i get dressed into a red spaghetti top and pair of dark denim jeans i put on my black long cote that falls to my knees. i pack my small backpack and then grab a fag out of the box add it ot the pack i put on my knee high boots on and shouting bye to rachelle and kiaya i had out. i had been planing this day for about 3 years now im going shopping in angular square and im going to get a new carpit for my flat. its been bugging me fo rthe last 3 years but i have been too busy to go out and get one. so hear i am walking down the street on a fine wednesday and i suddnly smell a vampire i pretend to stop and look in a shop window then i slowly turn. nope cant see any vampires so i head on my way. as i pass the underpass on one side of anguler square i see her a short girl with spiky black hair and golden eyes shes whereing a beautifull black top with a dimond necolase and a long white scert.

**hay guys i know its a short chapter. but its the best place to stop. im in a good mood today so fro a little gift i have desided to post 2 chapters the next one will be up soon. pinkteenforeverme. **


	5. Chapter 5

**AU-as promised the next chapter of mindloss. hope you enjoy. stephanie owns the charecters i just let them play.**

she smiles as i walk towards her not reconising me but knowing im a vamp. i drop my bag on perpuse and she kneelsdown to get it i do too. we start to talk absentmidedly and i say " if you want we could go for a drink" she nods and he and he boyfriend/husband follow me to the pub i live over.

" hay paul you ok." i say walking in

" yh girl you how about a drink" he says

" yh and put them on my tab please" i say pointing at alice and jaz.

he nods and grabs us each a drink.

i head over to my privet table i had asked if paul could possibly keep my seet free on nights he knew i would be down and so he had put a sign on it saying vip reseverd. i move the sign and paul brings my drink over and the cullens.

" hay paul i got your money from the bank today. whats it this time 300 " i aks he nods and i pass over the money and a tip.

he heads off to sever and alice looks at me.

" hay im alice this is jasper." i smile

" im storm i already know who you are im suprised you dont reconise me then i have changed." i say

" what do you mean " asks jaz

" well lets just say storms not my origanal name and you and your family which consied of 7 new me well" he looks at me and alice wispers " only bella swan" he nods and i smile

" your right alice i am" she looks at me shocked

" your future went black you where gone" she says

" well it was black but not gone alice, im right hear, and im still not keen on shoping" i say she looks at me

" i only shop when i need to now" she wispers

" how did you know i would be there if you thought i was dead " i ask to get rid of the silence.

" well 3 years ago alice had a vision of us stood on that corner on this date and suddnly it changed to the whole family smiling at somone so we desided to try and get the family together agian" jaz says

" you split" i say in shock

" yh when your future went black we started to drift and then 4 years after we left we all seperated  
we still keep in contact and edward gets checked on evey 3 weeks. " alice says

" why " i say suddenly

" because he hasnt left his flat in 100 years and then he only left to move he lays in the corner in silence he would have cryed himself dry. he just sits muttering your name bella" she says saddly

" why would he be sad he left told me he didnt love me any more" i say

" bella he lied to protect you from me, he loved to and he wanted you to have a good chance of living he broke down after leaving and hasnt realy spoken since he doent even go and hunt we all head in sometimes with a animal and feed him. its the only reason hes alive" jaz says

" can you take me to him" i ask knowing i needed him again and that i was going to see my love again.

" yes of corse we will " alice says

" grabe a bag and we will go" jaz says

**REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK PTFEM**


	6. Chapter 6

AN- hay guys hope you like the next chap. sorry not updated in a while. been busy with coll and the chrismass shoping. so who is exsited. i know i am. :D anyway

me and my bff

mad- so what you writing?

ptfem- oh im writing about bella and edward in my story mindloss.

mad- oh doesnt stephanie meyer own them.

ptfem- yh but she lets me borrow them now and agian to set free my imagantion.

mad- well can you continue now...

ptfem- right ok well this is my next chap. review and tells what you think.

i run upsatris and grab a bag of stuff and head down " paul im going away, make sure you dont forget to let my dog out or the whole pub will stink" i shout running past him he agrees and i skid into the both with alice and jaz. alice is on the phone to someone and from the sound of it that somone is very happy. she puts the phone out an motions for me to take it.

" hello" i say causaly

" bella is that you " carlise ask

" hay yh it is" i say

" oh i have missed you" he says

" i have missed you to dad i did try ad find you but i couldnt, i tried for years and i just couldnt. " i say

" im sorry we should never have left we did wrong by you" i shake my head then remmbering he cant see me " no carlise you may have left but i am alive, in a roundabout sort of way, arnt i" i say "your right bella are you gona go and see edward" he asks

" yes as soon as posible, i love him carlise with my heart and soul and i cant wait to see him." he laughs" ok you go then bella and come visit soon i will tell rose and emmit your alive." he says

" love you dad " i say he says he loves me to then hanges up i look at alice and say " im ready"

* * *

so what did you think... read and review. love ya all pinkteenforeverme


	7. Chapter 7

OK EVERYONE IM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING RECENTLY LIFES BEEN HECKTIC AS SOON AS I CAN I WILL TRY TO UPDATE...

OK HAYLEY SELF 17 YEAR OLD GIRL HAS GONE MISSING IN NORWICH ENGLAND IF ANYONE READS THIS PLEASE PUT THE WORD OUT... THANK YOU


	8. Chapter 8

12 hours later i have been in 2 cars on a plane and a bus. im nacked and yet buzzing with energy as i unlock the door alice and jaz said thye would wait out side and to call them if i needed them. i walk in and hear a muttering of my name " oh bella my angle gone." he repets it like a lanter and i walk up and sit on the bed waiting slowly he stops" whos there" he asks wisperd.

" turn round and find out" i call back gently he turns and sees me

" bella" he says

" its me edward im hear " i open my arms and he flys into them and knocks me backwards onto the bed he doesnt let go aas he crys in ahppyness.

" bella oh bella my angle is this a dream" he wispers.

" no edward not a dream i promis im hear." he crys while holding me and then loooking me in the eyes kisses me hard.i melt into his lips and i feel a small smile creep onto my face he continues to kiss me and i fall into his eyes. after he pulls back he says " i have missed your lips your smell your touch. i have missed you i have been like an empty shell for so long" he wispers against my lips.

" edward do you know what year it is" i ask. he looks around

" no" he says confused

" edward its 2200 its been just over 200 years since i last saw you." he looks at me.

" i should have looked for you" he mutters

" no edward i understand what elce could you do you thought i was dead" i say simply.

" but i should have never left" he sobs

" edward i dont blame you i should never have gone cliff diving but i would have never found you agian if i didnt so its all fine." i say holding him close.

we lay for hours then he says " how did you find me bella" i smile and quickly tell him how i had bumped into alice and she had brought me hear and that she was waiting out side.

he asks if we should go and see them or invite them in " only when your ready dont rush things you have been in hear for a long time" i say he gets up adn helps me up " i want to see my family" he says so holding me we walk down the stairs and into the light of the moon. alice and jaz where gone i look round and then deside to call her. And then my phone rings,.


	9. Chapter 9

" hello " i say

" hay bella you ok" she ask

" yh i was wondring if it would be possible to know your whereabouts and for you to meet us " i say she laughs and says " 2 minuets bella and if you want you can help edward pack his stuff. " i smile and say " ok jjust head strate in." i tell edward we have to pack his stuff up because we are leaving and he helps me do it he grabs somthing chucks it at me i fold and pack then again in less then 2 minuets the rooms done and everythings packed.

" hello" alice calles as she walks in

" hay alice im sorry i have been so withdrawn of late. i apoligise for all the trouble i have caused" edward says alice hugs him and says " good to have you back and you had every right edward no want to go see everyone" she asks he nods and she tells us to get in the car. we drive to the airoport and then head out to newyork


	10. Chapter 10

we get into the airport and i get a call.

" hay storm we have a bit of a problem" says fire.

" why what happed." i ask worried the coven i had been part of only call if somthing serious had happend.

" well we kinda got raided by the voltory they took little princess, cub and sky." she says slowly

" you fucking what. how the hell did they get them " i shout down the phone at fire.

" storm there where 30 of them there was no way to stop them. im sorry i tried to stop them but they said only the leader of the coven could go to italy and ask for them back" i was fuming jaz alice and edward where looking at me. so where a lot of people.

" ok right where you at " i ask while making plans in my head

" the new york house." she answers.

" oh when you move" i ask confused

" about 11 months ago" she answers

" ok i will get back to you " i say

" ok will do whats teh plan for now" she asks

i think about it and then say " right head to the emergeny flats and wait for feather instuctions got it" i look at edward and think about how little time we have had together.

" you got it boss" she says and hangs up.

i look at my family and thne say. " i will exsplain when we get back to yours "

they agree and holding edwards hand i clime in the car and we head to the cullens newyork house.

its 5 stories high and has a wooden porch with a little flower bed and a couple of rocking chairs.

" wow " i say admiring esmes work.

" come on there dieing to see you" alice says pulling me to the door edward follows not leting go of my hand. i walk in and the rest of my family is stood there.

im surrounded by hugs a gentel squeze from esme a firm one from carlise and a bear hug from emmit and even rose gives me a tight hug.

we head into the front room and esme asks what had happed.

" well about a month before my 19th birthday i went cliff diving and i missjuged the jump and sliped on a rock i was then bitten by a vampire and he changed me. but he didnt just let me go or ask me if i wanted ot stay with him. no he desided to lock me in a pitch black room with no light and leave me there. the only time i spoke was when i asked to only be brought animals and they agreed i was locked in the room fro 25 years when a vampire by the name of tommy saved me he had heard about a newborn vamp locked up and wanted to free me . but less than 4 hours after he got me out he was killed. so i moved i became part of an invisble people and was egnored. 75 years later i had a coven i had created a faw and they inturn turned there mates we grew to 19 i think then after 50 years i left i couldnt handle it any more i am still the leader and they call to check up and give me any news but im flying free at the moment." i say

the cullens ask me questions and i answer when alice says " bells what was the call in the airport about" i look up form my hands and say " shit, the kids." the cullens look at me in shock.

" not my kids i mean my coven. im the oldest but our youngest in 11 shes called little princess and then there cub her mate whos 12 and sky whos 13. i got a call in the airport from my right hand fire and she told me they had been kidnaped by the voltory and they want to see me." i exsplan.

" bella how did a 11 12 and 13 year old group of vampires get kidnaped when theres 19 in your coven." asks rose.

" because the voltory sent 30 trained vamps to grab them they attacked our newyork house and then took the kids of the group, they have been trying to get at me for years." i wisper.

" bella are you going" edward asks slowly i look at him and the rest of my family

" i- i need to but i dont want to becasue it would mean leaving you all again and i just found you " i wisper.

" bella we understand i would do the same for any of you just promise you will find yourway home and we will always trust " carlise says i hug him. "i love you all so much i realy do " i say

i leave and head strate to the flats we own.

i walk in and shout out

"sunshine lion starlight wolf angle egle bear keller panther winny spider jewel snake fire

bane and ghost get your buts down hear." they aper fom every direction and fire says " that was quick" i laugh.

" well i was already in town" she nods and i look at each one.

" right i need a 3 teams i want one group of 4 with me

a group of 7 outside and a group of 5 on the roads and we are are goingto work togehert

right road i want egle angle jewle spider and sunshine.

on the outsied i want lion star bear pantha winny snake and bane.

and with me i want keller wolf and fire. also can i please have ghost." they move into there teams and i set up our tasks.

" roads i want you to arrange our transport in and out." they nod and grab laptops and phones " when for storm." asks spider.

" tommorow morning." i answer

" ok outside i need you to make roots and i need a map of votltory. get it and mark your points i want you in a good distence but dont stand out," they nod i turn to my small group of 5 and say " right guys i need you to be pracising magic and also fighting im going to do the talking but if it goes tits up keep them off me." i say.

they nod.


	11. Chapter 11

half hour later we have almost finshed we are booked for the midnight flight. and everyone knows what they are doing. i get a call.

" bella you need a hand." alice says.

" what you see. alice." i ask knowing she see somthing

" your going to need some help. me and the boys are willing and i think rose will agree dad and mum said be carfull tho" i laugh.

" right head over then alice you can help me out." i say. she says she wil be 10 minuets and i warn the coven .

" guys i got friends helping my old family infact they will be treated like equals ." they nod and alice rose and the boys turn up.

" hay cheers alice i owe you " the cullens laugh

" your well organised bella." rose says

but before i can answer spider shouts me.

" storm our flights been cancled." he say.

" you what why " i ask

" well the plane boke down." he answers.

" bella we have a jet we could use." jaz says.

" will it fit us all." i ask " and who will fly it."

" yes it will and i will with rose as my co-poilet." he says

cool i think then jaz looks over our plans makes some changed and the others join a group. alice and edward are joing me. emmit and jaz are outside and rose is one road.


	12. Chapter 12

9:00 am we get to the city voltoria .

9:30 im in.

" why hello bella and what a suprise alice edward and of corse fire keller ghost and wolf. " aro says as we walk in

" what a pleasnt suprise" says marco.

" i have come to talk as you requested" i say.

" well please inliten me to how your coven is govened for they are to big and a dangure to our secret " aro asks

" my coven is govened by me and if they are to big and a dangure why is it that the voltory consist of around 75 vampires and a few humans, our coven is a family and we will protect eachother so we are safer than you" i say

" bella your wrong you see you cant goven a coven from aross the sea its not posible. so you cant goven them and its to big because of the fact you are interwoven with socitey and sooner or later bella your going to get questioned" i smile

" we are interwoven with socity to live and we have been living for a hunderd years and now i haev a point to make to you" he looks at me

" inlighten me " i grin

" you think i want to be hear you invited me now if you wish to argue about my coven and family then consider this where would you be if you didnt have your brothers. you would be lost and lony. your life is conected to theres your a part of a whole. that is my coven they make up a whole enterty and they love eachother not just live but care they are a family which shouldnt have to seperate beause a man cant see the truth. you pulled 3 members of a famliy away. its like me taking your brother cises . you would not function the same." he looks at me

" the point " he says angruly

" my point is when a body gets hurt the body works together to fix it when a famly gets split they work together to return that which is missing, you underestermate the power of love you have seen it in many forms yet you dont yet see love is stronger than life it is 99% of life you cant brake a love bond for it gets stronger." he looks anoyed

"so your telling me you want your family back together again yet you dont see them bella you live alone across the sea your spouting wisdom you dont follow. yet your threats are purpsfull i dont understand who you belive somthing yet dont follow that belife"

i look at aro then at my family i think carfully then says" i chose my fate a long time ago and things have changed. whn i created my coven i was lost and lony yet i loved them. i still love them. but while i could hold love in my heat i could not watch 8 diffrent couples every day happy knowing i had lost my chance of a mate years ago. i didnt know edward was still out there i gave up somthing i regreat but i had a painfull time watching others inlove i needed to escape what was hurting me just to heal yet i still love my coven adn i love edward i am healing just like marcus is still healing. you cant exspect any diffrent but you took away part of a family and i want it back"

" well bella swan you have been very presuasive i will make you a deal. i want somthing in return for me giving back the vampires called cub little princess and sky back." he says i dont think i just answer not exspecting somthing i wasnt willing to give.

" fine i agree anything. just return my coven members." i say he smiles and waves a hand a door is opened and sky cub and lit princess come runing out they stop and look bettween me and aro then head to stand behind me with my inside team.

" now bella for payment i demand you stay hear fro 200 years. " he says smug. i look at him in shock but before edward goes and trys to kill him i say." why do you want me aro." he laughs as if i had made a joke edward walks up to beside me and i say." well" aro looks at seriose. then looking at the roof to think he answers

" bella swan a vampire who has control of the elements and has more powers than anyone knows " he giggles " i want to have you hear so i know i have the best in my collection and you have to stay of i will have your family killed" i glare edward says " bella you cant leave me" i look at him then hug him in his ear i wisper " edward i love you with all my heart but i have to save them and i refuse to be swayed" i not at fire ghost keller and wolf and they each grab a cullen and lead them out edward looks back and i say " i will always love you edward i sware on my soul i will always love you." fire drags him out and little pincess and cub holding hands walk behind sky looks at me . " thanks mum i love you" i smile " go get."


End file.
